<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Handprint on My Heart by scrivenette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289559">A Handprint on My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivenette/pseuds/scrivenette'>scrivenette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Internal Monologue, M/M, Poetry, gratuitous use of Castiel’s handprint, sometimes you just have to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivenette/pseuds/scrivenette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a handprint on his shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Handprint on My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably not the best poetry I’ve ever written, but it wouldn’t leave me alone so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I raised you from Perdition<br/>
I left my mark upon your shoulder<br/>
blistered red by the<br/>
heat of celestial grace,<br/>
by the press of duty<br/>
and the call to service.<br/>
I didn’t know<br/>
you’d leave your mark<br/>
in places I couldn’t see,<br/>
places I didn’t know could<br/>
be touched.<br/>
Every time I saw your eyes<br/>
you left me bound by your pain,<br/>
by your longing to do right,<br/>
to beat back the nightmares<br/>
of this world’s very soul.<br/>
How could I know<br/>
the draw of your humanity<br/>
after millennia as insensate obedience?<br/>
Your embrace left its mark on my heart<br/>
blistered red by the<br/>
heat of your passion,<br/>
by the press of your need<br/>
and the call to love.</p>
<p>When I am gone,<br/>
my heart’s blood on your shoulder,<br/>
stained red by my sacrifice<br/>
where I gripped you tight and pushed you<br/>
to keep you from oblivion,<br/>
Know my truth:<br/>
Your heart taught mine,<br/>
and saved my soul.<br/>
No empty darkness can ever<br/>
quench our fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>